Karin
Allgemeines Karin (Ka = Duft, Rin = Phosphor) ist eine Kunoichi aus Otogakure, die bis zu Orochimarus Tod dessen südliches Versteck, eine Art Gefängnis, leitete und sich danach Sasukes Team Hebi anschloss, um seinen Bruder Itachi Uchiha zu töten. Sie ist in Sasuke verliebt und würde alles für ihn tun, seinetwegen verlässt sie Orochimarus Versteck. Sie verfügt über das Hiden Kagura Shingan, eine verstärkte Version des Erkennungssinnes, und kann ihr eigenes Chakra verbergen, weshalb sie sich ideal zum Aufspüren und Verfolgen von Feinden eignet. Nachdem Sasuke im Kampf gegen Danzou Shimura versucht sie umzubringen, verlässt sie Team Taka und wird als Gefangene nach Konohagakure gebracht. Karin ist ein Mitglied des Uzumaki-Clans. Erscheinung thumb|left|150px|Karins Körper Karin hat rote Haare und rote Augen und trägt immer eine Brille mit bräunlichem Gestell, ohne die sie so gut wie nichts zu sehen scheint. Wenn sie etwas analysiert, rückt sie sich diese oft zurecht. Sie trägt schwarze Shinobi-Sandalen mit Absätzen, die bis weit über ihre Knie reichen und schwarze Shorts. Darüber trägt sie einen lavendelfarbenen Overall, der ihre Zugehörigkeit zu Otogakure symbolisieren soll. Den dazugehörigen Reißverschluss trägt sie bis über den Bauchnabel hin geöffnet. Die langen Ärmel verdecken ihre vielen Bisswunden. Darüber hinaus trägt sie eine gräuliche Tasche mit sich, die sie um ihren Bauch geschnallt hat. Zu Zeiten des Team Hebi trägt sie einen langen schwarzen Mantel, den sie nach der Verbrüderung mit Akatsuki durch eine typische Akatsuki-Robe mit Kapuze ersetzt. Charakter Karins Persönlichkeit wird von zwei sehr gegensätzlichen Strömungen bestimmt, zum einen von ihrer analysierenden, kritischen Art, mit der sie Gegner oder neue Situationen, wie auch das Chakra des Gegners einordnet und ihrer Zuneigung zu Sasuke, bei der sie sich äußerst kindisch und unbedacht verhält. In den meisten Situationen setzt sie eher auf ihre analytische Hälfte, bei der sie mit ihrer immer recht offenen Kritik auch Leute vor den Kopf stößt und arrogant wirkt, was Suigetsu Hoozuki ihr auch oft vorwirft und nicht selten in einer kleinen Schlägerei endet, die Suigetsu aufgrund seines flüssigen Körpers aber nicht sonderlich ernst nimmt. Sie scheint Menschen nach ihrem Chakra zu beurteilen, so fühlte sie sich zu Sasukes starkem Chakra hingezogen und findet auch Naruto aufgrund seines warmen Chakras sympathisch, feindet Suigetsu jedoch fortwährend an, da sie sein Chakra "abstoßend" findet. Die andere Seite ihres Charakters wird durch ihre fast schon wahnhafte Liebe zu Sasuke dominiert, so stiehlt sie zum Beispiel seine verschwitzte Wäsche und verlässt nur seinetwegen Otogakure. Sein Chakra bezeichnet sie als das beste und stärkste, was sie je gespürt hat, hat jedoch nach einiger Zeit auch Angst vor ihm, da sein Chakra immer dunkler und kälter wird. Nachdem dieser versucht sie umzubringen, legt sie ihre Gefühle für ihn ab und wollte sogar auf diesen einprügeln, jedoch verfiel sie ihm sofort wieder, wodurch ihre Liebe zu Sasuke erneut ihren eigentlichen Charakter unterdrückt. Verhältnis zu ihrem Team thumb|left|[[Team Taka]] thumb|left|Karin und Suigetsu streiten sich wieder mal Abseits ihrer Leidenschaft zu Sasuke, hat sie ein eher gespaltenes Verhältnis zu ihren Teamkameraden. Mit dem ruhigen Juugo scheint sie keine Probleme zu haben, obwohl sie auch nicht übermäßig viel Kontakt zu ihm sucht. Jedoch fürchtet sie sein brutales, zweites Ich (durch das Juin ausgelöst) und möchte ihn am Anfang aufgrund seiner Unberechenbarkeit auch nicht im Team haben. Ihr Verhältnis zu Suigetsu beruht auf gegenseitiger Ablehnung. Suigetsu hat sie als Mittäterin bei den Experimenten an ihm ausgemacht und will sie genauso wenig im Team haben wie sie ihn, Karin versucht zum Beispiel mehrfach ihm den falschen Weg zu sagen oder ihn zurückzulassen, was Sasuke jedoch unterbindet. Auch beschweren sich beide ständig über Eigenschaften des anderen, so zum Beispiel seine schnelle Müdigkeit oder ihre, wie Suigetsu es ausdrückt, "nervige Art", was auch des öfteren in kleinere Kämpfe ausartet, die aufgrund von Suigetsus Verflüssigungs-Jutsus jedoch recht einseitig verlaufen. Obwohl beide ihren Hass füreinander offen zur Schau stellen, scheint ihre Abneigung zu einander weniger stark als sie zugeben möchten. Beide bieten in Kämpfen den anderen Rückendeckung und schützen einander sogar teilweise. Suigetsu versucht im Kampf gegen Killer B Karin und die anderen vor dem Hachibi zu schützen und Karin versucht Sasuke erfolglos zu überreden, die beiden auf dem Treffen der Kage nicht ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen. Liebe zu Sasuke Karin ist seit ihrem ersten Treffen während der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung in Sasuke verliebt und würde alles für ihn tun. Seinetwegen verlässt sie die südliche Basis Orochimarus und schließt sich Team Hebi an. Sie versucht fortwährend, mit ihm allein zu sein, wobei sie ihn dann ziemlich offensiv umwirbt, worauf Sasuke jedoch nicht näher eingeht. Auch die Komplimente, die Karin ihm immer wieder macht, übergeht er stets. Ihm gegenüber wandelt ihre sonst so ruhige und analytische Art und sie verhält sich sehr offensiv und fordernd. Ihre Gefühle liegen einem Vorfall bei der damaligen Chunin-Auswahlprüfung zu Grunde. Sasuke rettet Karin vor einem wilden Bären und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, in welches sie sich verliebte. Ihr Wunsch ist es, "dieses Lächeln" noch einmal zu sehen. Das Chakra Sasukes bezeichnet Karin als das stärkste, was sie je gespürt hat und liebt auch dies an Sasuke. Jedoch hat sie später auch etwas Angst vor ihm, da sein Chakra immer dunkler und kälter wird. Sasuke selbst scheint keinerlei gesteigertes Interesse an Karin zu haben und benutzt sie eher als Mittel, um seine Feinde aufspüren zu können. Auf dem Treffen der Kage rettet Sasuke Karin aber, als sie droht, von Trümmern begraben zu werden. Nachdem Danzou sie allerdings als menschlichen Schutzschild benutzt, nimmt Sasuke in Kauf, dass Karin schwer verletzt, vielleicht sogar getötet wird, um Danzou zu töten. Laut eigener Aussage hat sie für ihn nun keinen Wert mehr und wird nun durch ihre eigentliche Rivalin Sakura Haruno gerettet. Nach diesem schweren Schlag scheint sie die Gefühle für Sasuke zunächst zu unterdrücken. Danach wird sie gefangengenommen und nach Konohagakure gebracht. In ihrer Zelle hat sie ein selbstgemaltes Bild von Sasuke und redet mit diesem. In diesem Moment wirkt Karin ein wenig wahnsinnig und von Sasuke besessen. Jedoch ist dies nur gespielt, um als ungefährlich wahrgenommen zu werden. Durch im Bild verstecktes Werkzeug kann sie fliehen. Sie bricht aus und findet zurück zu Team Taka und Orochimaru. Zunächst ist sie wütend auf Sasuke, jedoch kann sie nach einer, wenn auch knappen Entschuldigung, ihre Gefühle nicht mehr unterdrücken und schließt sich dem Team wieder an. Karin ist einer der wenigen Menschen, bei denen sich Sasuke jemals entschuldigt hat. Obwohl Karins Kampfkünste recht bescheiden ausfallen, stürzt sie sich trotzdem nur für Sasuke in den Kampf, um ihn zu retten. Dass sie den Kampf oder gar ihr Leben verlieren könnte, blendet sie vollkommen aus, um so schnell wie möglich den im Sterben liegenden Sasuke zu retten. Sasuke scheint diese Gefühle als Erwachsener nicht zu erwidern - er heiratete Sakura, die sich mit Karin anfreundete. Nach dem gescheiterten Gen-Test stellt Karin fest, dass sie nun über Sasuke hinweg ist. Sie will lediglich, dass Sasuke glücklich ist, weswegen sie ihm sein Leben mit Sakura und Sarada gönnt. Handlung Vergangenheit thumb|200px|right|Karin als Kind Nachdem Uzushiogakure im Krieg zerstört wurde, mussten die vielen verschiedenen Mitglieder des Uzumaki-Clans flüchten, wobei Karin und ihre Mutter daraufhin in Kusagakure lebten. Laut den Schriften des Sha wurde ihr ganzes Dorf vernichtet und Karin war die einzige Überlebende, da sie durch ihr Hiden feststellen konnte, dass Angreifer kommen würden.Die Schriften des Sha, Seite 67 Ihre Mutter verlor beim Versorgen von Verwundeten ihr Leben, was Karin stark prägte. Als Ersatz für ihre tote Mutter musste Karin - damals noch ein Kind - für sie einspringen, weswegen sie jeden Tag von Fremden gegen ihren Willen gebissen wurde, um diese zu heilen. Das daraus resultierende Trauma entwickelte sich so weit, dass sie im Mugen Tsukuyomi davon träumte, den Mann, der sie zu den Verletzten brachte, zu töten, wobei auch die bleibenden Narben sie stets an ihre Vergangenheit erinnern. Naruto Shippuuden Episode 431 Orochimaru rettete sie eines Tages davor, aufgrund ihrer besonderen Fähigkeiten verkauft zu werden, weswegen sie ihm stets loyal bleibt. Naruto Shippuuden Episode 408 Er nahm sie danach zu sich und seitdem lebt sie in Otogakure, wo sie unter Anderem an den Experimenten an Juugo und Suigetsu beteiligt ist. Jedoch muss sie auch dort als Heilerin dienen und sich beißen lassen, was einige Jahre andauerte. Erst als sie ungefähr 16 Jahre alt war, bekam sie den Auftrag, ein Versteck zu bewachen, womit sie nicht mehr als Heilerin eingesetzt würde. Von diesem Tag an musste Karin sich nie wieder gegen ihren Willen beißen lassen und ließ sich lediglich aus freien Stücken von Sasuke beißen. Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung thumb|left|Karin als Genin Mit ihrem Team nimmt sie an der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung in Konohagakure teil, an der auch Team 7 teilnimmt. Den ersten Teil der Prüfung schafft sie mit ihrem gesamten Team. Während der Prüfung im Wald des Todes wird sie jedoch von ihren Kameraden getrennt und ist auf sich allein gestellt. Dabei wird sie von einem riesigen Bären angegriffen. Gerade als dieser sie fressen will, taucht Sasuke auf und erledigt ihn mit einem Shishi Rendan. Dies ist der Moment, in dem sich Karin und Sasuke das erste Mal treffen. Sasuke greift sie aber nicht an, da Karin die Erdschriftrolle hat, Sasuke aber die Himmelschriftrolle braucht. Mit den Worten "Bis dann" lässt er sie im Wald zurück. Nach Orochimarus Tod Nachdem sie sich Orochimaru, der sie wegen ihrer speziellen Fähigkeiten schätzte, angeschlossen hat, übernimmt sie zu einem unbestimmten Zeitpunkt die Leitung seines südlichen Versteckes, welches im Meer liegt und eine Art Gefängnisinsel darstellt. Sie scheint keine oder kaum Wachen zu benötigen, da sie mit ihrem Hiden jeden Gefangenen problemlos aufspüren kann, was eine Flucht so gut wie unmöglich macht. Nachdem sie von seinem Tod im Kampf gegen Sasuke erfährt, weigert sie sich zunächst, das Versteck aufzugeben und sich Team Hebi anzuschließen, da sie sich Orochimaru nach wie vor verpflichtet fühlt. Jedoch ist ihre Liebe zu Sasuke stärker und auch sie schließt sich dem Team an. Im nördlichen Versteck Orochimarus hilft sie dabei, Juugo aufzuspüren, der sich ebenfalls der Gruppe anschließt. Das Team macht sich sofort auf die Suche nach Itachi, wird dabei aber auch vom Acht-Mann-Team aus Konoha verfolgt, welches einerseits Sasuke, aber auch Itachi finden und fangen will und wird auch noch von Deidara und Tobi gesucht, die beide entweder Naruto oder Sasuke fangen, beziehungsweise töten, wollen. Hierbei ist sie mit ihrem Hiden von großem Nutzen, da sie die Bewegungen des Teams genau vorhersagen kann und somit eine Verfolgung erschwert. Jedoch muss Sasuke zunächst gegen Deidara bestehen, schafft es jedoch, seinen Selbstmordangriff zu überleben. Als sich Itachi schließlich von selbst offenbart und das alte Versteck des Uchiha-Clans als Kampfplatz vorschlägt, begibt sich Sasuke allein dorthin und besiegt seinen Bruder im Kampf. Während des Kampfes bleibt sie mit dem Rest des Teams zurück, da Sasuke allein kämpfen will und Kisame Hoshigaki auch keine Einmischung ihrerseits zulässt. Kampf gegen den Achtschwänzigen thumb|left|Karin entdeckt den Gegner thumb|right|[[Killer B vollständig verwandelt]] Nach seinem Sieg über Itachi wird Sasuke sofort von Tobi aufgesucht und vor dem nahenden Acht-Mann-Team in Sicherheit gebracht. In einem seiner Verstecke verarztet er ihn und erzählt ihm die wahre Geschichte über Itachi und die Ausrottung des Uchiha-Clans. Von der Wahrheit zutiefst erschüttert, erlangt dieser sein Mangekyou Sharingan und beschließt, sein Team auf den Namen Taka umzubenennen und diejenigen zu bestrafen, die seiner Meinung nach Schuld am Tod seines Bruders und der Vernichtung seines Clans sind: die Ältesten von Konoha und das Dorf an sich. Zu diesem Zweck verbündet er sich mit seinem Team mit Akatsuki und wird von Tobi beauftragt, den Hachibi zu beschaffen. Nachdem sie ihn aufgespürt haben, beginnt der Kampf gegen seinen Jinchuuriki Killer B, der sich für ihre drei Teamkameraden als übermächtiger Gegner erweist. Karin hält sich weitgehend zurück und beschränkt ihre Teilnahme auf die Lokalisierung des Gegners. Als Sasuke von Killer B schwer verletzt wird, heilt sie diesen, indem sie ihn in ihren Arm beißen lässt und ihm somit ihr Chakra überträgt, welches große Heilungskraft besitzt. Nachdem sich Killer B vollständig in den Hachibi transformiert, will sich das Team zurückziehen, jedoch ist Karin von der Heilung Sasukes zu sehr erschöpft und wird beinahe von Killer B getötet. Sasuke schafft es gerade noch, sie mit Chidori Eisou und Amaterasu zu retten, woraufhin sie den besiegten Killer B scheinbar gefangen nehmen. Daraufhin erklären sie ihren Deal mit Akatsuki für erfüllt und wollen sich nun nach Konoha begeben, um das Dorf, dem Sasuke nach wie vor die Schuld am Niedergang seines Clans gibt, zu vernichten. Jedoch werden sie abermals von Tobi und Zetsu gestellt, die ihren eröffnen, dass Killer B sie ausgetrickst hat und sich immer noch in Freiheit befindet. Doch sollen sie den Hachibi nicht weiter verfolgen, sondern das Treffen der Kage infiltrieren, da Tobi mit der Beschaffung Bees schon Kisame beauftragt hat. Treffen der Kage und Jagd auf Danzou thumb|left|Karin und Sasuke in Tobis Welt Als Sasuke zum Treffen der Kage will, um dort Danzou Shimura aus Rache zu töten, hilft Karin ihm dabei, indem sie Danzous Chakra aufzuspüren versucht. Jedoch verrät Zetsu ihre Position und sie muss ihr Chakra verbergen, während Sasuke, Suigetsu und Juugo gegen A, Darui, C, Gaara, Temari und Kankurou kämpfen, weswegen sie Danzou nicht mehr lokalisieren kann, woraufhin dieser bald darauf die Flucht ergreift. Nachdem Sasuke mit seinem Susano'o die Decke zum Einsturz bringt, rettet er Karin, doch nur, damit sie ihn zu Danzou führt und weigert sich, seine beiden Kameraden zu retten, obwohl Karin ihn darauf hinweist, dass diese noch leben. Im Kampf gegen Mei hält sie sich ebenfalls heraus. Nachdem Sasuke von Oonoki fast getötet wurde, heilt Karin Sasuke in der anderen Dimension, in die beide teleportiert wurden. thumb|right|Karin attackiert Danzou Tobi holt beide wieder aus dieser Welt heraus, nachdem er Danzou auf dem Weg zurück nach Konoha eingeholt und dessen Begleiter Fuu Yamanaka und Torune Aburame ausgeschaltet hat. Sasuke greift nun den übrig gebliebenen Danzou an. Während des Kampfes analysiert Karin ständig Danzous Bewegungen und Jutsus und schließt unter anderem ein Gen-Jutsu, das Danzous wundersame Wiederauferstehungen erklären könnte, aus. Sie beobachtet weiterhin, dass sich immer ein Sharingan-Auge auf Danzous modifiziertem Arm schließt, nachdem dieser nach einer eigentlich tödlichen Attacke unversehrt wieder an einer anderen Stelle auftaucht. Nachdem Danzou zur Abwehr gegen einen Pfeil Susano'os allerdings ein Mokuton-Jutsu anwendet, findet sie heraus, dass Danzou sein Izanagi nur eine bestimmte Zeit lang aktiviert haben kann und entdeckt, wann und wie er es reaktiviert hat. thumb|left|Sasuke durchbohrt Karin und Danzou Nachdem der Kampf zugunsten von Sasuke entschieden zu sein scheint und er erneut von Karin geheilt wurde, nimmt Danzou sie als Geisel und benutzt sie als Schutzschild gegen Sasuke. Dieser jedoch durchbohrt ohne großes Zögern Danzou und damit auch Karin mit seinem Chidori Eisou, mit der Begründung, sie sei zu einer Last geworden, in dem Moment, als sie zur Geisel wurde. Nach diesem Angriff lässt Danzou sie los und sie geht zu Boden. Tobi rät Sasuke, sich zu überlegen, ob er noch Verwendung für sie habe und sie ansonsten zu töten, da sie zu viel über Akatsuki weiß. Kurz bevor Karin sich ihres Todes sicher war, war ihr letzter Wunsch, Sasukes Gesicht noch einmal zu sehen. Sasuke will sie töten, doch da kommt plötzlich Sakura, die ihn aufhält. Nachdem auch noch Kakashi und Naruto auftauchen, kümmert sich Sakura um Karin. Diese ist sich nun ganz sicher, dass der Sasuke, in den sie sich verliebt hatte, nicht mehr existiert. Nachdem Sasuke und Tobi sich zurückziehen, nimmt Team Kakashi Karin mit nach Konohagakure. Dort wird sie von Ibiki Morino verhört, dem sie erst eine unglaubwürdige Geschichte auftischt, in der Sasuke sie zu allem gezwungen hat. Da aber nur ein Partner von Ibiki darauf reinfällt und sonst niemand, ist Karin bereit auszusagen, wenn sie etwas zu Essen bekommt. Vierter Shinobi-Weltkrieg Während ihrer Gefangenschaft in Konoha gelingt es ihr, die Wachen abzulenken, sodass sie die im Porträt von Sasuke versteckten Ausbruchswerkzeuge erfolgreich nutzen kann. Sie spürt Sasuke auf und erwischt in einem Wutanfall einen fliehenden Suigetsu. Sie ist hin und her gerissen, ob sie Sasuke nun verzeihen soll oder nicht. Nachdem Sasuke sich bei ihr entschuldigt und Orochimaru ihr empfiehlt, sich wieder ihrer Gruppe anzuschließen, kann sie nicht mehr anders und vergibt ihm doch sehr schnell und schmachtet ihn sofort wieder an. Karin, Orochimaru und Suigetsu machen sich auf den Weg, die fünf Kage zu versorgen. Bei der verwundeten Tsunade angekommen, lässt Karin sich, nach einer Diskussion mit Suigetsu und Orochimarus Befehl, von ihr beißen, um ihre Wunden zu verschließen und mit Hilfe von Suigetsu Tsunades voneinander getrennte Körperhälften wieder zusammenzubringen. Nachdem Tsunade wieder bei Kräften ist, machen sich Karin, Orochimaru und Suigetsu auf den Weg zum Schlachtfeld, während Tsunade die anderen Kage genesen lassen soll. Auf dem Schlachtfeld angekommen ist Karin erstmal in Gedanken bei Sasuke und muss erst von Suigetsu daran erinnert werden, dass sie dabei helfen soll, die Shinobi der Allianz zu heilen. Nachdem sie sich - entgegen ihrer Position als Medizin-Ninja - in den Kampf stürzte, wurde sie, wie auch die meisten anderen Ninja der Allianz, in Madaras Mugen Tsukuyomi gefangen. Naruto Gaiden Nach dem Krieg ließ sie sich in einem von Orochimarus Verstecken nieder und half Sakura Haruno bei der Entbindung von Sarada. Sie behielt die Nabelschnur als Andenken und befindet sich zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Sarada durch Suigetsus Hilfe über sie erfährt, in einem anderen Versteck. Das erste Mal fiel Karin Sarada auf, als sie auf einem Foto direkt neben ihrem Vater stand. Nach einem Gen-Test, wegen dem Sarada fälschlicherweise glaubte, Karin sei ihre leibliche Mutter, staucht Karin Suigetsu zusammen und will, dass er sich bei dem Mädchen für die Verwirrung entschuldigt. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|200px|right|Karins Chakra-Ketten Karin wird dank ihrer besonderen Fähigkeiten von Obito als nützlich bezeichnet. Als Uzumaki-Kunoichi verfügt sie über besondere Fähigkeiten, was Orochimarus Interesse weckte und ihn dazu veranlasste, mehrere Versuche an ihr durchzuführen. Abseits ihres Chakras und gutem Erkennungssinns scheint sie jedoch eine eher schwache Kunoichi zu sein, da sie sich bei Kämpfen meistens versteckt oder zurückhält und gegen keinen ihrer Gegner aktiv wird oder Widerstand leistet. Zudem muss sie als Medizin-Ninja stets dafür sorgen, dass sie in der Lage bleibt, ihre Kameraden zu heilen. Lediglich für Sasuke wagt sie es, aktiv in Kämpfe einzugreifen. Während des vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieges konnte sie ihren eigentlichen Mut unter Beweis stellen. Karin demonstrierte, dass sie in der Lage ist, ein hochrangiges Nin-Jutsu zu verwenden, da sie Chakraketten erstellen kann, mit denen man sogar das Kyuubi eine gewisse Zeit unter Kontrolle halten kann. So kämpfte sie gegen Guruguru und schaffte es, seine Mokuton-Kreatur teilweise zu zerstören, wovon Juugo, Suigetsu und Orochimaru schwer beeindruckt waren. Intelligenz thumb|left|Karin analysiert Danzou Karin ist eine Kunoichi, die über eine hohe Intelligenz verfügt. Diese ist keineswegs zu unterschätzen, so etwa zeigte Karin ihre hervorragenden analytischen Fähigkeiten bei Sasukes Kampf gegen Danzou, da sie dazu fähig war, schnell die Grundlagen einer komplizierten Technik wie Izanagi bis ins kleinste Detail zu analysieren, was sogar Sasuke und Obito schwer fiel. So konnte sie Danzous Bewegungen vorausahnen, da sie zuvor seine Bewegungen einschränken und analysieren konnte. Karin fand weiterhin heraus, dass sich immer ein Sharingan-Auge auf Danzous modifiziertem Arm schließt, nachdem dieser nach einer eigentlich tödlichen Attacke unversehrt wieder an einer anderen Stelle auftaucht. Sie konnte vor Obito und Sasuke erkennen, dass Danzou sein Jutsu nur eine bestimmte Zeit lang aktiviert haben kann und entdeckt, wann und wie er es reaktiviert hat. Somit konnte Karin Danzous Jutsu in kurzer Zeit komplett analysieren. Kagura Shingan thumb|right|Karins Wahrnehmung von Chakra Durch ihr Hiden Kagura Shingan ist sie in der Lage, Personen anhand von deren Chakra aufzuspüren. Diese Fähigkeit geht über den normalen Erkennungssinn weit hinaus, da sie sogar in der Lage ist, anhand des individuellen Chakras jede einzelne Person zu erkennen, wiederzuerkennen, zu verfolgen und diese auch innerhalb einer großen Gruppe auseinanderzuhalten. Sie ist in der Lage, anhand des Chakras einer Person zu erkennen, wie diese sich fühlt oder ob sie lügt und kann eine Person durch Chakra visualisieren. Sie kann Chakra über Kilometer hinweg präzise aufspüren und leicht Tiere von Menschen unterscheiden. Auch kann sie die Geschwindigkeit der Gegner herausfinden, mit der sie sich fortbewegen. Sie ist somit eine hervorragende Erkennungssinn-Kunoichi, bei der kein Versteck etwas bringt. Sie kann zudem ihr eigenes Chakra unterdrücken, um nicht von anderen Erkennungssinn-Shinobi entdeckt zu werden. Dies setzte sie zum ersten Mal ein, während des Treffen der Kage, um nicht von Shii entdeckt zu werden. Lebenskraft und Chakra left|thumb|Karins besondere Heilfähigkeiten Als Mitglied des Uzumaki-Clans besitzt Karin eine bemerkenswert starke Lebenskraft und besonderes Chakra. So konnte Karin, als sie durchbohrt wurde, immer noch reden und sogar einige Meter weit laufen, was für die meisten anderen Personen wahrscheinlich sofort tödlich geendet hätte. Ebenfalls besitzt Karin eine einzigartige Heilfähigkeit, die anscheinend von ihrer überaus starken Lebenskraft stammt. Nicht nur sie selbst profitiert von ihren Fähigkeiten, sondern auch viele Verletzte - sie kann andere heilen, indem sie sich beißen lässt. Dadurch fließt ihr Chakra in den betreffenden Kameraden, was diesen fast vollständig heilt und sein Chakra beinahe komplett regeneriert, was für die exzellente Qualität ihres Chakras spricht. Dieser Vorgang erschöpft sie jedoch sichtlich und zudem ist ihr Körper von vielen Bisswunden geprägt, die (anders als man es erwarten würde) nicht verheilen. Ihre Heilungskräfte sind jedoch so weit ausgeprägt, dass sie Tsunades immense Chakrareserven wieder herstellen konnte. Zunächst ist Sasuke die einzige Person, an die Karin ihr Chakra weitergeben möchte. Wenn sie selbst schwer verletzt ist, kann sie sich selbst beißen, sodass ihr eigenes Chakra eine sofortige Heilung jeglicher Wunden hervorruft. Techniken Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team Hebi/Team Taka' Trivia *Sie ist die einzige im Team Taka, die Orochimaru gegenüber loyal war. *Sie besitzt besondere Heilfähigkeiten. *Sie möchte einmal gegen Suigetsu Hoozuki kämpfen. *Ihr Lieblingsspruch ist: "Der Wille einer Frau kann Felsen zertrümmern!" *Ihr Hobby ist ihre Parfümkollektion. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha *Naruto: Die Schriften des Jin Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Oto Kategorie:Kunoichi Kategorie:Team Taka Kategorie:Akatsuki